wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Tsunami
Tsunami was a Seawing and a dragonet of the Prophecy. Biography Tsunami was brought to the Talons of Peace by a Seawing named Webs, who stole her egg from the Royal Hatchery. She grew up with resentment and anger towards the guardians about keeping them locked up away from the world. She constantly interrupted the fights between Clay and Kestrel, ones that usually ended up harming Clay badly. Eventually, she was granted her wish when escape became a necessity after Morrowseer declared that Glory must be exterminated because she was an unsuitable replacement for the murdered Skywing. After thwarting an attempt to kill Glory, she was chained to the wall to ensure the murder would go on smoothly without her interfering. After Clay managed to escape down the underground river, she escaped with the help of Sunny and Starflight, and saved Clay from having his scales dissolved. The chains dislocated her wing joint, almost killing her after they came over a waterfall out of the mountain. After Clay fixed it, they encountered Queen Scarlet, whom they escaped by impaling her tail to the ground. This later resulted in their capture and imprisonment. During their confinment, she proved to be very tempermental and would lash out at any outsider. Due to this, she was extra chained and isolated. After Clay denoucing her as just another Seawing, he was forced to fight Fjord. In a futile distraction, she flung herself off her ledge, nearing choking to death and nearly dragging all the other nearby prisoners down with her. However, it gave Glory enough time to kill Fjord. She was taken away after songs about the prophecy, and was cowed even by Burn. She was the most distrustive of Peril, prefering to stay far away. She later was forced to fight a mad Seawing, scavangers, and nearly Icewings, only to be inturuptted by Morrowseer saving Starflight. She and the rest managed to escape with the aid of Peril, and they decided to go and search for their parents. After realizing Clay had hurt Glory, she planned a trick to make him think she left for good. After Glory and Clay returned from looking for his parents, they proceeded to the Sea Kindom to meet Tsumani's mother, Queen Coral. Personality Tsunami was fiercely independent, and a fighter. She was not afraid to voice her opinion, even to the ferocious Kestrel. She also resented the fact that they were held captive by the Talons of Peace, and then by Queen Scarlet; she valued her freedom and independence highly. However, she was also fiercely devoted to her friends and would not do anything to hurt them; she refused to hurt Starflight when Queen Scarlet pitted them against each other. She was also fiercely protective; she managed to distract an Icewing from killing Clay in a battle by throwing herself off the pinnacle she was chained to, an almost suicidal move with wing clips on. She may also have feelings for Clay. She was jealous because of Peril's feelings towards him. Quotes "Well, you're a handsome idiot." -Tsunami, at their attemped escape before Peril betrayed them. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Dragonet of Prophecy